Mientras el sensei no está
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Kakashi se fue. Naruto se quedó solo con Sasuke después de un arduo entrenamiento. El Uchiha ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos... ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Dejará todo su orgullo de lado por su usuratonkachi? Advertencia: Lemon!
1. En lo que puede terminar un almuerzo

Los bosques de Konoha. Un lugar perfecto para entrenar. Llenos de árboles de copas altas, pastos verdes y extensos. Los rayos del sol de mediodía se colaban por las hojas, la suave brisa relajaba el ambiente caluroso de la primavera. Allí, un grupo de chicos estaban luchando como parte de su preparación diaria, mientras su maestro los controlaba.

Uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos dorados, ojos azules, piel perfectamente bronceada y unas marquitas características en sus mejillas. El otro, su opuesto, un chico morocho, de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos negros y profundos y una sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba su rostro. Al primero se lo veía bastante cansado, algo golpeado y molesto. El otro, en cambio, estaba sin un rasguño, casi burlándose de su oponente.

-¿Eso es todo, Naruto? ¡Ja! Así nunca vas a superarme.

-¡Sasukeeeee!

Diciendo esto, lleno de furia, el rubio saltó de su lugar y, tomando un gran impulso, estaba decidido a golpear al moreno con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró su puño y lo echó hacia atrás, trayéndolo de un jalón hacia el otro, quién lo miraba sin mover un solo músculo. Sin preocuparse demasiado, el de cabellos oscuros extendió su mano en el momento justo, frenando el golpe de su adversario. Éste se quedó totalmente paralizado y sorprendido sin poder hacer nada. La realidad no era que se quedó así debido a la astucia del moreno, sino que, fueron sus ojos negros lo que lo hipnotizaron al clavarse en los suyos. _"¿Por qué… me mira de esa manera?"._

En un rápido movimiento, el dueño del sharingan tiró al piso a su oponente haciéndolo quedar de espaldas en el piso, aprisionando su brazo. Él había quedado encima, en una posición un tanto comprometedora…

-Bueno, ya basta Sasuke. Dejalo. Nos tomaremos un descanso –dijo un chico de cabellos grises, bastante mayor que ellos.

Ese chico era su sensei, Kakashi, quien se ocupaba de vigilar su entrenamiento para evitar que un día éstos se mataran a golpes. Si bien eran amigos, competían mucho, por eso tenía que interrumpir algunos combates. Sasuke se levantó de encima de Naruto, liberando su brazo de la presión ejercida. Sorpresivamente para el rubio, su rival le tendió una mano para que pudiese levantarse. De mala gana, éste la aceptó y se puso de pié. _"Éste dobe nunca cambiará, siempre tan orgulloso… eso es lo que me gusta de él" _pensaba Sasuke, mientras lo miraba disimuladamente.

Esa es la verdad, aunque lo ocultara, aunque fingiera odiarlo, eso era solo una pantalla. A Sasuke le gustaba Naruto. Todo lo que hacía era para llamar su atención, para molestarlo, para hacerlo enojar. Si, eso era lo que le gustaba: ver esos ojitos celestes mirarlo fijamente y sus cachetes inflados haciendo puchero. Quería provocar algún sentimiento en él, aunque solo fuera odio o rencor, quería que se acordara de su existencia.

¿Qué hay de Naruto? Nada. Lo único que veía en Sasuke era a un rival o, a lo mejor, un buen amigo, pero nada más que eso. Además, él pensaba que el moreno lo detestaba, por sus actitudes, esa cara de resentido, el hecho de que siempre lo hacía quedar como un idiota. Aun así, hacía un rato los ojos de ese baka lo habían hipnotizado. _"Soy un imbécil. No pude haberme quedado viéndolo de ese modo pero… su mirada era distinta, algo en ella me llamó la atención… no lo sé…" _

Los tres Ninja, ahora caminaban hacia el lugar en donde tenían sus cosas. Ya era hora de almorzar, todos estaban exhaustos y necesitaban recuperar energías.

-Kakashi-sensei –decía Naruto- ¿Y Sakura-chan?

_"Otra vez con esa estúpida"_ pensaba Sasuke.

-No pudo venir hoy. Me dijo que no se sentía muy bien.

-¡Qué mal! ¡Ojala que se mejore!

-Dejá de pensar en esa, usuratonkachi –estalló Sasuke- ¿Vos te creés que le importaría si te enfermás?

-Callate, dobe. Si que le importaría, ella es nuestra amiga.

-Querrás decir TU amiga.

-¡No ves que sos malo! Sakura-chan siempre se preocupa por vos.

-Y yo la odio y me importa una mierda lo que le pase. Que contradicción…

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Algún día te voy a matar! ¡No tenés sentimientos!

-¡Bueno, basta! –los interrumpió Kakashi- Déjense de pelear. Ustedes se quedan acá, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Habían llegado al lugar de descanso. El peligris tomó el pequeño bolso que había traído y emprendió su camino a quién sabe donde. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido ¿A dónde iría el sensei?

-¡Sensei! –gritó el rubio- ¿Vas a dejarme solo con este baka?

-¡Ey! –protestó el morocho, algo molesto.

-Chicos, no se maten hasta que yo vuelva. Bye bye –agitando la mano, mientras seguía con su camino.

Así los dos genin se quedaron solos en el bosque. Sin más ambos se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, apoyando la espalda contra una piedra. De sus bolsitos sacaron sus almuerzos. Sasuke trajo onigiri y Naruto, como era de esperarse, una taza de ramen. Comenzaron a comer, en silencio, sin mirarse. En un momento, el poseedor del Kyubbi volteó su cabeza hacia el lado de su compañero. Con sus ojos fue subiendo por el cuerpo de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba observando persistentemente. _"Es un idiota, no tengo que dejar que me venza de esta forma… ya verá". _

Cuando vio que el dueño del sharingan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, ocultando lo rojizo en sus mejillas. Ese chico había logrado hacerlo sonrojar.

-¿Me estabas mirando, Naruto?

-¡Ni en tus sueños! –todavía mirando hacia otro lado, apenado.

Sasuke terminó su almuerzo un poco antes. _"Vamos a ver cómo reacciona"._ Sorpresivamente para su amigo, el chico de cabellos negros se acercó a él sigilosamente. El moreno había notado que un trozo de ramen colgaba de los tentadores labios del de ojos azules. Extendió su mano y con su dedo pulgar limpió el rostro del Uzumaki. Seguido de esto, acercó su mano a su boca y lamió lo que le había quitado. Enseguida, las mejillas bronceadas habían tomado un color carmín, nunca esperó esa reacción de parte del morocho. Al ver esto, el Uchiha rió de forma triunfal.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué hacés? –preguntó extrañado el ojiazul.

Sasuke no respondió, solo acercó su rostro despacio hacia él. Naruto se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que ocurría._ "¿Por qué no me contesta?"_ pensaba el de cabellos rubios mientras veía que el moreno se le acercaba cada vez más. El dueño del sharingan sonreía maléficamente, acercando sus labios lentamente a los de su buen amigo. En ese momento, el Uzumaki abrió la boca como para decir algo, lo que hizo que el otro se frenara un poco.

-S-Sasuke… –con voz trémula- ¿Estás jugando a algún juego?

-¿Un juego? –confundido.

-Sí –risita nerviosa- Juguemos al Twister, el problema es que no tenemos la alfombra de colores.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, era tan inocente… realmente más de lo que él creía. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, el moreno totalmente serio y el poseedor del Kyubbi con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Si será usuratonkachi, en solo un segundo acaba de romper todo el ambiente que había generado"._

-No, no tengo ganas –volviendo a su lugar, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero si fuiste vos el que empezó!

El Uchiha no contestó. El rubio no lo entendía, esas actitudes, esa mirada… estaba raro ese día. El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos también y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. _"No entiendo cual es su problema, primero sonríe y ahora está de mal humor… cada día está más loco"._ Ninguno hablaba, los dos son unos tercos y orgullosos chiquillos. Naruto se moría de ganas de decirle algo al ojinegro, burlarse de él o retarlo a otro combate. Por su parte, Sasuke no veía el momento de poder probar esos labios, esa piel trigueña y ese gran… *La autora decidió omitir el pensamiento obsceno de Sasuke*

Ya era la tarde. El sol estaba muy fuerte y la temperatura había aumentado. Un día perfecto de verano. En ese lugar había un río de aguas cristalinas no muy profundo, por el que se veía pasar a los peces danzando en los remolinos acuáticos. Los chicos ya habían terminado de almorzar hacía rato, pero su sensei no llegaba. Ya se habían aburrido de esperarlo pero no tenían ganas de entrenar con ese ambiente tan pesado.

-Nee… Sasuke –abanicándose con una hoja, tirado sobre el pasto.

-¿Hm? –sentado a su lado, siempre de manera muy elegante.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a bañarnos al río? Me estoy muriendo de calor.

-Olvidate. No quiero.

Pronto el moreno se dio cuenta de que esa podría ser su oportunidad. Aunque a él no le gustaba andar mostrándose así como así, en ese bosque no había nadie… solo estaban su kitsune y él.

-¡Siempre tan mala onda! –inflando los cachetes.

-Etto… quise decir, andá vos que yo te acompaño.

El rubio lo miró algo curioso. Era raro que se arrepintiera de lo que decía. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, decidió emprender su camino. El azabache hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron hacía el río. Al llegar, quedaron anonadados ante la belleza del paisaje. El sol de media tarde reflejado en el agua, flores coloridas alrededor, el relajante ruido de la cascada. Luego de dar un suspiro, el dueño del sharingan se sentó sobre una piedra a disfrutar de la sombra. Mientras, Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba encima.

-Na-Naruto ¿Qué vas a hacer? –sorprendido.

-Que baka que sos. No me voy a meter al agua con toda la ropa puesta.

Así el Uzumaki se quitó su camperita y pantalones naranjas, quedando con un traje de baño color verde. También sus zapatos y su bincha. Mientras, el moreno no podía apartar sus ojos de él, ese cuerpecito bien formado, sus cabellos dorados revueltos, eso era demasiado. _"Si sigo así voy a morir desangrado"_ pensaba el Uchiha, sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados, como queriendo quitar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¡Sasuke dobe!

Escuchar su voz lo hizo volver al mundo real. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su buen amigo le había lanzado todas sus prendas en la cara. Éstas golpearon al de cabellos negros, haciéndolo enojar bastante…

-¡Qué pedazo de usuratonkachi! ¡Te voy a matar, Naruto! –sacando chispitas de los ojos.

-Jeje, no era para que te enojaras así –alejado, por las dudas…

El pelinegro respiró profundo y volvió a la calma que tenía hacía un rato, ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromitas de ese zorrito travieso. Por su parte, Naruto estaba a la orilla del río, donde se preparaba para saltar. Dio un brinco y cayó en el agua, salpicando un poco. Se sentía tan bien, fue genial la idea de ir a nadar allí.

-¡Sasuke! –agitando su mano.

-¿Qué querés?

-¡Vení, no sabés de lo que te estás perdiendo!

-Si, si. Más tarde voy.

El chico de los ojos profundos solo observaba al otro. Lo veía nadar, sonreír, jugar como un niño. Ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Él creía que solo quería un desliz, algo efímero, sin importancia con él. Pero cada vez que lo miraba no podía apartar sus ojos de él, aunque demostrara lo contrario, lo pasaban muy bien juntos y cada vez que alguien se le acercaba más de la cuenta, unos terribles celos lo invadían. Lo único que no entendía era cómo Naruto podía no darse cuenta de eso, como lo que pasó antes, estuvo a punto de besarlo y él ni lo notó. Estaba empezando a creer que el kitsune sí lo notaba, pero no quería verlo, tal vez por miedo… aunque lo más seguro era que no sintiera lo mismo. _"¿Cómo yo, Uchiha Sasuke, puedo estar de esta forma por alguien? Además ese alguien es un hombre y, nada menos que el idiota del siglo, Uzumaki Naruto"._ Aunque lo intentara, no podía evitarlo.

De pronto, saliendo de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, no logró divisar al rubio por ningún lado. Esto lo preocupó un poco, ya que el ojiazul es bastante despistado y nunca se sabe lo que es capaz de hacer. Se levantó de un salto de la piedra donde estaba sentado y corrió hasta la orilla del río. Allí miró hacia abajo pero no encontró nada. Naruto no estaba. Preocupado, caminó por la orilla buscándolo. No aparecía. De repente vio en el agua unos cabellos rubios que se movían con la corriente. La imagen que vio a continuación lo aterró. Era el poseedor del Kyubbi, quien estaba inconsciente sumergido en el río, al parecer atascado con algo.

Rápidamente, el Uchiha se quitó la remera y se lanzó al agua a rescatar a su compañero. Lo tomó por la cintura y tiró de él pero no funcionó. Efectivamente, se había enganchado el tobillo con un alga que lo aprisionaba y no lo dejaba salir de ahí. Desesperado, Sasuke cortó esa planta y así logró liberar a su amigo. Por fin pudieron salir juntos a la superficie. El azabache lo llevó un poco más allá de la orilla, el de cabellos dorados aun seguía inconsciente.

-Naruto ¡Naruto! ¡Despertá, por favor!

Colocó sus dos manos en su pecho y lo presionó con fuerza, intentando hacer que escupiera el agua que había tragado. No funcionaba. Decidido, abrió su boca y le dio aire de la suya para ver si así reaccionaba. Después de intentarlo varias veces sin obtener resultado, la desesperación invadió al Uchiha. _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo… no es verdad". _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del moreno, nunca se había sentido tan impotente. No podía hacer nada, Naruto estaba ahí, sin respiración, casi sin vida. Sus latidos disminuían cada vez más.

Con el rostro cubierto de llanto, el ojinegro apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uzumaki, mientras sus lágrimas caían copiosas sobre el cuerpo.

-Naruto… por favor… -casi inaudible.

Quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, quería despertar. No le podía estar pasando esto. ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto? Él es tan importante para Sasuke. _"Si no despertás te juro que… moriré yo también"._


	2. Pensé que éramos amigos

Hola!! Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra saber que alguien leyó la tontería que escribo, jeje! Bueno, acá les traigo la segunda parte, Espero que les guste! Palpitando el lemon, muahahaha!! Que lo disfruten!^^

* * *

Capítulo 2 ~ Pensé que éramos amigos

En el momento en que Sasuke creía que su mundo se acabaría, que ya no había esperanza y ya no deseaba vivir algo sucedió. Desde su pecho escuchó un quejido. Levantó su cabeza para poder mirar al rubio. Este comenzó a toser, a lo que el moreno lo levantó e hizo que se sentara. El de cabellos dorados escupió toda el agua que había tragado y volvió a respirar. El ojinegro, que aun lo sostenía, esbozó una sonrisa. Su chico había despertado, estaba vivo después de todo. Naru entreabrió los ojos y miró al azabache, aun confundido.

-S-Sasuke –en un susurro.

El pelinegro no lo dejó continuar y lo abrazó fuertemente, aprisionándolo contra su corazón, como queriendo nunca más dejarlo ir.

-Vos… ¿Estabas llorando, Sasuke?

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Hacía mucho que no dejaba a nadie ver sus lágrimas, no se lo permitía a sí mismo de ninguna manera. El rubio no podía creerlo, Sasuke se preocupaba por él. Escuchar sus sollozos, sentir su tibio llanto sobre su pecho, su voz… todo eso fue lo que lo despertó. Además lo estaba abrazando, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El dueño del sharingan se separó suavemente del ojiazul, secando sus lágrimas. Naruto solo lo miraba sentado frente a él.

-Sasu… -estirando su mano hacia él.

-Naruto –tomando esa pequeña mano entre las suyas- ya no aguanto, este estúpido orgullo ya no me importa. Quiero que me escuches.

Acercó la mano del poseedor del Kyubi a su pecho desnudo, haciendo que sintiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón. El rubio no podía creerlo, nuevamente se había perdido en esos profundos ojos.

-Naruto vos… me gustás.

Acercó su rostro suavemente al del kitsune, quien se había quedado paralizado. _"Yo… ¿Le gusto a Sasuke?"_. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el moreno había unido sus labios en un tierno y tímido beso. Las mejillas del rubio habían tomado un color carmín, al igual que las del ojinegro. Ambos eran pequeños e inexpertos… aunque sabemos quién llevaba la situación más allá de los límites…

Poco a poco Sasuke fue intensificando ese beso, introduciendo su lengua, entrelazándola con la del de ojos celestes. Con sus brazos lo rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndolo aun más hacia él. Naruto no hacía nada, solo se dejaba hacer por el dueño del sharingan. Jamás se esperó semejante confesión, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía empujarlo y golpearlo, diciéndole que estaba loco? ¿Acaso él… quería oír eso? ¿A él… le gustaba Sasuke también?

El Uchiha recorría la espalda del Uzumaki con sus manos, le encantaba sentir esa piel tan cálida por primera vez. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Tanto que ya empezaban a sentirlo. El ojinegro no abandonaba los labios del rubio, lo devoraba con cada beso, no pensaba dejarlo ir. _"Aun no me ha golpeado… eso es buena señal"._ La realidad era que el kitsune se estaba acostumbrando a la situación, es más, las manos y los labios de Sasuke se sentían muy bien.

_"No puedo creerlo pero… esto me gusta"_ pensaba el ojiazul mientras cerraba los ojos, entregándose al placer. Alzó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello del Uchiha. Esto lo sorprendió, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto no se resistiría. En ese momento, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Ambos estaban agitados, sonrojados y muy cerca uno del otro.

-S-Sasuke… ¿Esta bien lo que estamos haciendo? –tímidamente.

-Al demonio si está bien o no, ya no puedo ni quiero detenerme.

-Pe… pero.

El moreno tomó entre sus brazos al Uzumaki, levantándolo. Lo llevó detrás de la enorme piedra donde habían estado antes, lo bajó allí y lo aprisionó contra ella, poniendo sus dos manos a los costados de él. Nuevamente lo besó en los labios, de forma salvaje, llena de pasión. Bajó por su cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Llegó a su pecho y allí empezó a lamer uno de sus rosados pezones. El rubio no podía evitar gemir ante tal estímulo, lo que excitaba aun más al ojinegro. Siguió recorriendo con lascivia aquel virginal cuerpo hasta llegar a su traje de baño. Allí, Sasuke se arrodilló y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

-Sasuke… no… –con la voz entrecortada.

-¿No qué? Seguro que te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer –de forma sensual.

Así el azabache continuó quitándole aquella única prenda que lo cubría. Al hacerlo, observó que sus caricias habían surtido efecto en su chico… Ese short verde terminó tirado a un lado. El de cabellos negros comenzó a lamer el miembro de aquel zorrito travieso, haciéndolo estremecer. Al escuchar sus excitantes gemidos, el morocho supo perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Introdujo su virilidad en su boca hambrienta y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente.

-Ah… Sasu… ke… ya… ah…

Aumentó la intensidad subiendo y bajando por él. El Uzumaki se sentía desfallecer, nunca había experimentado tanto placer. Aquel chico en verdad lo hacía muy bien. Su deseo aumentaba, el Uchiha no lo dejaba respirar. _"¿Por qué me gusta tanto? ¿Acaso… Sasuke… me gusta también?"_ Las piernas le temblaban, sentía un calor recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Movió su mano y la colocó en la cabeza del ojinegro, acariciando sus cabellos.

Sabía que el momento se acercaba. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, ya no podía contener los sonoros gemidos que salían sin control de sus labios. Pronto sintió como un líquido tibio bajaba desde su vientre, yendo a parar a la boca del de cabellos negros. Este no tuvo problema en tragar aquella esencia, incluso disfrutando de su sabor. Naruto era delicioso. Retiró su boca del miembro de su kitsune y pasó su lengua por sus labios de forma muy sexy. Al ponerse de pie frente a él, pudo ver cómo se sentía su chico.

Sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmín, esos ojos celestes brillantes lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza y su agitada respiración era lo único que escuchaba. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, más de lo que ya lo veía. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras volvía a besar en los labios a su "buen amigo". Esta vez más salvajemente que la anterior, aprisionando el desnudo y pequeño cuerpo del rubio contra esa pared de piedra. Al sentir la virilidad del pelinegro contra la suya y solo con una fina capa de tela mojada cubriéndolo, dio algo de temor al ojiazul, lo que lo obligó a girar el rostro y terminar bruscamente con ese beso.

-Lo sentís, ¿verdad? –susurró el Uchiha en su oído.

-Sasuke, ya no sigas.

-No es justo. ¿Me vas a dejar así, Naruto? –lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja- Que malo que sos, usuratonkachi.

-No… ah…

Con su rodilla, el dueño del sharingan apretó levemente la hombría del otro, arrancándole un suave suspiro. De repente, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo de manera violenta. El de ojos celestes lo miró algo confundido ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Al moreno no le importó y decidió continuar con su cometido. Se arrodilló ante él y se desabrochó sus pantalones negros. Naruto estaba frente a él, observándolo fijamente. Sus ojos negros lo recorrían entero, mientras terminaba de quitarse esas molestas prendas, quedando igual que él. Esa piel pálida y suave lo había cautivado, mojada por las gotas de agua, ese cabello azabache salvajemente despeinado… Por fin comprendía lo que veían las chicas en él: en verdad era muy lindo y sexy. No se podía permitir estar pensando eso ¿Qué Sasuke era lindo? ¡¿Qué Sasuke era sexy?!

Pronto recordó lo que estaba sucediendo, ese de ojos profundos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo suyo a cualquier precio y él no hacía nada para detenerlo. El ojinegro, con un poco más de suavidad, hizo que el poseedor del Kyubi se pusiera de espaldas. Besó toda esa zona de manera tierna, haciendo que aquel chico no pudiera resistirse a él. Con delicadeza, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio, haciendo que éste, a pesar de sus intentos, gritara de dolor.

-No… ya basta, pará… dobe.

Sin siquiera escucharlo, metió un segundo dedo. Al introducir el tercero, comenzó a moverlos en círculos en su interior, haciéndolo retorcerse a causa del dolor.

-Sasuke… yo… ah… pensé que éramos amigos…

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Uchiha se detuvo. Estaba tan cegado por su deseo hacia ese rubio que se había olvidado de lo que él sentía. Se creía un idiota ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño a la persona más importante para él?

Si, Naruto, él más importante para el Uchiha. ¿Por qué? Solo él sabía la respuesta. Quitó sus manos de encima del rubio y se levantó. Sin mirarlo a los ojos le tendió una mano. El poseedor del Kyubi la tomó y se puso de pie. Sorpresivamente, éste lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pálido pecho.

-Naruto… harás que no pueda detenerme otra vez.

-Eso es lo que quiero –susurró- Soy un idiota.

-Eso no es noticia.

-¡Callate! Lo digo porque sí, pensé que éramos amigos pero… con todo lo que hiciste por mí… fue la primera vez que te vi llorar… llegamos hasta acá y… ¡Qué difícil que es decir estas cosas! –sonrojado.

-Ya no digas más. Te conozco tanto, Naruto… más de lo que imaginás.

El Uchiha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le propició un suave beso en los labios. Intensificándolo, hizo que se acostara en el suelo, quedando nuevamente encima de él. Sin abandonar esa boca, subió un poco las piernas de ese rubio, muy despacio. Al sentir esto, el ojiazul tuvo un poco de temor, lo que lo hizo aferrarse al cuello del azabache. El ojinegro se separó un poco de su chico, lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro. Se veía demasiado lindo con esas mejillas rosaditas, acompañadas por sus marquitas características, su bronceada piel cubierta por el brillo perlado que le otorgaba el agua. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido debajo del suyo… era su sueño hecho realidad. Ese momento estaba pasando, de verdad lo había conseguido.

Por su parte, el kitsune no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que se veía el moreno así. En su mirada se podía notar ese deseo incontenible, una expresión que nunca había tenido… un Sasuke que nadie conocía… excepto él. Éste bajó una de sus manos por el cuerpo del de cabellos dorados. Comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del ojiazul, lo más despacio que podía. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble solo para que su chico no sufriera. Debía contenerse, hacer las cosas suavemente, quería que él se sintiera bien en ese momento que ambos estaban viviendo.

-¡Ah…! Sasu… –aferrándose aun más al Uchiha.

-Naruto… no te preocupes… ya está dentro. Lo disfrutarás… *_Comentario de la autora: Ay Sasu, Sasu… es un manipulador xD*_

El azabache comenzó a moverse muy despacio en su interior, arrancando algunos gritos de dolor por parte de Naruto. Le dolía, pero no quería que se detuviera… le gustaba sentirlo de esa forma. Acallaba con sus besos aquellos gemidos, disminuyendo poco a poco el sufrimiento. El rubio empezaba a relajarse, a acostumbrarse a esa intromisión y sentir más placer que dolor. Aflojó los brazos del cuello de su chico, permitiéndole un movimiento más libre. El dueño del sharingan, al ver que su zorrito comenzaba a disfrutarlo, aumentó su ritmo. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas, los sonidos que ambos emitían, más sonoros. El moreno sentía tan estrecho a su chico, cómo lo aprisionaba tan fuerte, esa sensación era maravillosa. Naruto ya no sentía dolor, era puro placer lo que el azabache le proveía. El de cabellos negros observó que a la virilidad del rubio le faltaba algo de atención. Por eso, con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo.

-S-Sasuke… quiero más… –con una voz que sonó increíblemente sexy.

El momento se acercaba. Sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno con cada embestida. Sus corazones se aceleraban y lo único que se oía en ese lugar eran los intensos gemidos de ambos, ya no importaba el alrededor. Ese era _su_ momento, el que tanto habían esperado. Aquel en el que se olvidaran de lo que piensen o digan los demás y se preocuparan por sí mismos… ellos, juntos. Con un último orgasmo, ese extasiado instante se acabó. El de ojos profundos se corrió dentro del rubio y éste en su mano. Ambos quedaron exhaustos, uno al lado del otro, en la verde pastura. Sus agitadas respiraciones eran lo único que rompía el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en el que estaban. Aquel que los vio ser uno por primera vez. Su lugar de entrenamiento desde que eran pequeños.

Sasuke volteó su rostro para poder ver el de aquel chico, quien había sido suyo, el que se había convertido en su amante. Pasó su brazo por encima de él, acercándolo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente. El Uzumaki correspondió ese abrazo, rodeando la espalda del moreno.

-Naruto… no sabés cuánto tiempo esperé este momento.

-Sasuke…

-Siempre quise tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Sasuke…

-Solo quiero decirte que yo… te amo.

-Sasuke… –ya de color morado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me… estás ahorcando…

Al escuchar esto, el Uchiha aflojó un poco el agarre, permitiéndole al zorrito volver a respirar. Éste, al recuperar el aliento y procesar la información recibida, recordó las palabras del dueño del sharingan. _"Sasuke… ¿Me dijo que me amaba?" _no parecía real lo que estaba viviendo, no solo tuvo su primera vez con Sasuke –que eso ya era mucho-, sino que él le acababa de confesar su amor. Lo amaba y nunca antes se lo había dicho. Su orgullo y su deseo de venganza no se lo permitían, estaba cegado por el odio hasta que lo conoció a él. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué sentía exactamente? Poniéndose a analizar toda su vida junto a él, sus andanzas, la forma en la que se conocieron –lo que ocurrió después de eso xD-, los momentos difíciles… encontraría su respuesta.

-Sasuke… yo también te amo, baka –apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

El ojinegro volvió abrazarlo, esta vez cuidándose de no asesinarlo. Se quedaron un buen rato así, con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, sus corazones latiendo a la par, dos almas formando una sola… Pronto, el ojiazul recordó que, tanto él como su chico estaban desnudos. Dio un salto, separándose bruscamente del pelinegro, haciendo que éste lo mirara fulminantemente. Si, Naruto era experto en destruir los momentos más mágicos.

-¡Sasuke! –mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Y la tuya?

-Ninguno de los dos va a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

-No lo digo por eso, dobe. Mirá si viene Kakashi-sensei y nos ve así. ¡Me muero y te mato por iniciar todo esto!

-Usuratonkachi, no te podés morir primero y matarme después.

-¡Basta, Sasuke! No te burles –con cara de niño enojado.

Al ver esto, el moreno sonrió. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar y así, ver su linda carita en un fallido intento de parecer serio. Se acercó hasta él, tomando su rostro con una mano. Le propició un suave beso en los labios, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

-Mirame a los ojos y decime que te arrepentís de lo que hicimos –susurró Sasuke en su oído.

El de cabellos dorados no contestó, él ya sabía la respuesta. Su vestimenta se encontraba tirada por ahí pero, por lo visto, al Uchiha no le importaba demasiado. Esos labios eran la debilidad del rubio, si los probaba no podía detenerse. Continuaron besándose como si nada ocurriera, aun sin tener la ropa puesta. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente…

-¡Sasuke-kun!

La odiosa voz de _esa_ chica se escuchó en el lugar…

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ya se, lo último no mucho ¿verdad? No se ustedes, pero yo la odio con todo mi corazón ¬¬ ¿Quién está conmigo? xD

Bueno, espero que se apiaden de la pobre autora y le dejen un lindo review aunque sea *sonrisita*

Nos vemos en la conti!! Sayonara~!^^


	3. Busquemos la felicidad

Konichiwa!^^ Acá les traigo el último capi de mi cursi fic ^^U Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 3 ~ Busquemos la felicidad

Sasuke tomó a Naruto por la espalda, tapándole la boca con la mano. Se lanzó detrás de un arbusto para que ella no los viera. La pelirosa corrió hasta donde le había dicho Kakashi que estarían los chicos. Miró para todos lados pero no pudo llegar a divisarlos. Atrás del arbusto, el pelinegro había llegado a tomar una de las tantas prendas que estaban regadas por el suelo, mientras seguía tapándole la boca al rubio. Éste intentaba hablar, hacía señas, se movía pero el otro no lo soltaba. Alcanzó un pantalón naranja y se lo arrojó en la cara al ojiazul, soltándolo de una vez.

-Usuratonkachi, –en voz muy baja- Ponete esto y andá a distraerla.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Bajá la voz. Vos la soportás más que yo. Además seguro que no vas a querer que me vea desnudo.

-Ay, si. Uchiha Sasuke, el sex simbol, ¿no? –molesto, mientas se ponía los pantalones de mala gana.

Al verlo enojada, el ojinegro sonrió. Tomó su rostro con la mano, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. El Uzumaki cambió totalmente la expresión al verlo, él tenía ese poder sobre el ojiazul.

-No sé si seré o no un "sex simbol". Lo único que sé es que solo tengo ojos para vos y que no me importa nadie más.

Dicho esto, se acercó a él y le propició un suave beso en los labios, dejándolo sin habla. Eso era lo que menos se esperaba de un Uchiha, que dejara de lado su terrible orgullo y dijera lo que siente tan abiertamente.

-Es la primera vez que decís algo tan lindo, Sasuke.

-Bueno, ahora que te vestiste andá.

Lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer por delante del arbusto, golpeándose la cara contra el piso. El rubio se levantó con dificultad, sobándose la cabeza y con unas ganas de asesinar al ojinegro incontenibles. _"Yo sabía que éste no podía ser tan tierno"_. Vio que la pelirosa estaba unos pasos delante de él, de espaldas, aun buscándolos. Se acercó un poco a ella, diciendo:

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡¡Ah!!

La estúpida, digo, Sakura sacó rápidamente un kunai y se lo arrojó a Naruto. Si él no se hubiese movido, se lo habría clavado en el medio de la frente. Lo que pasó fue que ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de alguien en medio de todo el silencio de aquel tranquilo lugar. Por esa reacción que casi le cuesta la vida al chico de los ojos azules, sintió pena y lo ayudó a levantarse. El de cabellos dorados estaba un poco desconfiado, no sabía si quedarse allí para que esa chica lo matara o irse para que lo persiguieran aun con más furia. Al levantarse se alejó un poco de ella, temía por su vida.

-Che, Naruto. ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Em… eh… seguro estará por ahí. ¿Vos a qué viniste?

-El sensei me mandó a ver si no se habían matado todavía –con la expresión de un demonio (palabras de la autora: maldita frentuda ò_ó)- llegás a lastimar a Sasuke y seré yo la que te mate a vos.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah, y otra cosa. ¿Qué hacés sin remera? No podés andar mostrándote así frente a una dama.

-No, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento, hizo su aparición el azabache. Salió detrás del arbusto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión indiferente de siempre. La de cabello rosa dejó al ojiazul con la palabra en la boca, para ir corriendo donde estaba el otro.

-Sasuke-kun, hola, ¿Cómo estás? –tratando de verse linda (eso nunca, ¡Muahaha!)

-Ya, no molestes –pasándole por al lado sin siquiera mirarla- Naruto, vamos a seguir entrenando.

-Entonces yo los acompaño –acercándose a los dos.

-¿Quién te dijo que tenías que venir?

-Sasuke, –lo reprimió el rubio- no seas tan malo. Sakura-chan, si querés venir está bien.

Así el poseedor del Kyubi tomó la iniciativa y emprendió el camino para ir al lugar de entrenamiento. La Haruno decidió seguirlo pero, al ver que Sasuke no se movía, frenó su paso.

-Usuratonkachi, vos adelantate que tengo que hablar algo con ella.

-Ok. ¡Pero no me dejen solo por mucho tiempo!

Ambos lo miraron hasta que se alejó lo suficiente. El chico caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo. Al ver eso, la de cabellos (asquerosamente) rosados fue y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-Quería aclararte la situación –mirándola directo a los ojos- Vos estás de más acá. No solo acá, siempre estuviste de más. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?

Aquellas frías y cortantes palabras del Uchiha desconcertaron a la chica, quien se quedó mirándolo como sin entender. La muy inteligente se había creído que él querría hablar de algo lindo, decirle que fueran novios o alguna cursilería de esas. Por su parte, el moreno solo quería hacerle entender lo que pasaba entre ellos, es decir, lo que nunca pasó y nunca pasará. Aunque sus palabras no eran las más adecuadas, quería que se diera cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido seguir esforzándose en vano para querer cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Te creés que vas a ganar algo con esa actitud idiota? –continuando con la conversación- Dejame en paz, no quieras seguir con esto que te hunde cada vez más. Porque acá la única que sale verdaderamente lastimada sos vos, Sakura.

-¡¿Y cómo querés que haga eso?! –rompiendo en llanto- Olvidate que yo voy a renunciar a vos, porque no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Sos estúpida o que te pasa? ¡No entendés que estás hiriendo a Naruto, también!

Al escucharlo decir eso, la pelirrosa no supo qué contestar. ¿A Naruto? ¿Por qué? Si él ya había entendido que ellos solamente serían amigos.

-¿A… Naruto?

-Te lo voy a decir de una vez por todas. Yo amo a Naruto, y él me ama a mí. Estamos juntos ahora. ¿O querés arruinarme la vida separándome de él?

Nunca se esperó semejante confesión. Que Sasuke amara a alguien que no fuera ella era lo peor que podía pasarle. Y que ese alguien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella terminó de destrozar su corazón. Ya no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero éstas eran más de odio que de tristeza. Odio hacia Naruto, que le arrebató algo que ella nunca había tenido.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun –tomándolo del brazo.

Él ni siquiera se había conmovido un poco con su llanto. Él era de piedra, el único capaz de hacerlo reaccionar era aquel zorrito que se había llevado su corazón. La miraba seriamente, de forma indiferente, sin compasión. Las cosas debían ser de esa manera, para él siempre era mejor hablar de frente.

-Espero que hayas entendido. Si de verdad sentís algo por mí que no sea obsesión, dejanos ser felices y buscá vos también la felicidad. (¿Vieron que el Sasu no era tan malo?)

Y diciendo esto, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, soltándose de ella. Decidió actuar como un caballero y tenderle una mano para que pudiera levantarse. La ojiverde se secó con bronca las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomó su mano. Sin siquiera despedirse, el Uchiha emprendió el camino hacia donde estaba el Uzumaki. Así se quedó ella, sola, abandonada y con el corazón roto gracias a su terrible obsesión hacia ese chico. Su alma estaba llena de rencor hacia su amigo, Naruto, por haberse llevado el corazón de la persona que ella más quería. Pero ¿Estaba bien lo que sentía? ¿Odiar a alguien que siempre la ayudaba y la protegía por eso? ¿Él era el culpable de los sentimientos de Sasuke y de los suyos propios?

Mirando al cielo, como queriendo ver más allá de los límites, se quedó. La brisa enarbolaba sus cabellos, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que el azabache le había dicho. "Buscá vos también la felicidad". Entendiendo el verdadero significado de la conversación, decidió regresar. Volver y dejar hacer su vida a la persona a la que más había querido. Si lo amas déjalo ser, si lo quieres déjalo volar. Lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y se encaminó devuelta hacia la ciudad.

Caminando por la calle principal, podía sentir el perfume de las flores frescas despertar sus sentidos. Era tan placentero ese aroma que se dejó llevar por él. Terminó caminando hacia una tienda en donde se vendían flores de todos los estilos, tamaños y colores. Decidió entrar a mirar, ese día no tenía demasiado qué hacer y necesitaba relajar un poco las tensiones. Allí una chica rubia se encontraba detrás de un mostrador. Al verla entrar, no pudo evitar acercársele y hablarle, ya se conocían muy bien.

-Miren quién llegó, la frentuda más _out_ de todo Konoha.

-Hola, Ino –sin ánimos.

-Ey, ¿Qué te pasó? Normalmente me mandás a la **** cuando te digo este tipo de cosas.

-Nada –dando un pesado suspiro- Estoy algo deprimida.

-Si serás tonta. Me lo hubieras dicho. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos? –tomado una rosa- ¡Ya se! Te regalo una flor –sonriente.

Al ver a su amiga preocuparse por ella, dejó de sentirse tan sola. Tomó la rosa que Ino le ofrecía y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella la conocía tanto que ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle la razón de su melancolía. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y cerró los ojos, como queriendo olvidar todo lo que había vivido ese día. Enseguida, la rubia correspondió ese abrazo, algo confundida por la actitud que la pelirrosa tenía ese día.

-Enserio, ¿Estás bien, Saku?

-Estoy mejor ahora –separándose de ella suavemente- Te quería preguntar algo.

-Si, decime.

-¿Me puedo quedar con vos a ayudarte con tu trabajo? –tímidamente.

-Obvio. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cambies esa cara de velorio. Te vas a arrugar, tarada.

Sakura sonrió, eso la hizo sentir mejor. A pesar de que siempre se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando, Ino nunca dejó de ser su mejor amiga. Con ella se sentía acompañada, a su manera le daba ánimos para seguir. Así ambas siguieron con su trabajo, regando las flores, acomodándolas y haciendo bonitos ramos. (Girls power!!)

Volviendo a los bosques de Konoha… Naruto pudo divisar al azabache que venía caminando hacia él. El rubio se encontraba sentado frente a un árbol, al cual había lanzado varios kunais, shurikens y otras armas. El Uchiha llegó y sin decir una palabra se acostó a su lado. Al Uzumaki lo había sorprendido que regresara solo –aunque lo conocía muy bien…-, se preguntaba donde había quedado Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿Y Sakura-chan?

-No quiso venir.

-Decime ya qué le dijiste. Estoy seguro de que vos sos el culpable de que se haya ido.

-Ay Naruto, Naruto. El día que entiendas algo de lo que te digo te lo voy a contar.

-¡Teme! –cruzándose de brazos- No me lo querés contar porque de seguro que hasta la hiciste llorar.

Era increíble, el kitsune tenía toda la razón. Sasuke no quería contárselo por eso, él no lo entendería y se enojaría por las duras palabras hacia ella. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Hizo que el rubio quedara encima y acarició su cabello, mientras las mejillas de éste enrojecían.

-Lo único que voy a decirte es que yo siempre hablo con la verdad.

-Pero la verdad puede ser muy cruel a veces. Sobre todo proviniendo de vos.

-No pienses tan mal de mí, usuratonkachi. Sé cuando alguien se merece lo peor y cuando no.

-No fuiste tan malo con ella, ¿no? –extendiendo una mano hasta el rostro del Uchiha.

-No, lo único que quiero es que entienda lo que pasa y que deje de hacerte daño –besando la mano del rubio.

-Ella no me hace daño a mí porque yo confío en vos. Yo la comprendo, debe ser fea su situación.

-Vos porque siempre sos bueno. Ella no tiene derecho a interponerse entre nosotros.

-¿No ves que sos malo? Seguro que hasta le dijiste que estaba de más.

-Mirá, mejor callate y besame.

El azabache colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él bruscamente. Unió sus labios en un tibio beso, al que el Uzumaki no se negó. Entrelazando sus lenguas, el de cabellos negros introdujo una mano por debajo de la campera del kitsune, acariciando su espalda. Éste dejó escapar un suave suspiro que fue a parar a la boca del otro. Luego, la bajó hasta llegar a los pantalones naranja, los que intentó bajar.

-Sasu… ah… ahora no…

-¿Por qué no? Si yo sé que vos querés.

-Sos un idiota. Puede venir alguien.

-¿Y te creés que me importa? –mordisqueando su oreja- Lo único que me importa sos vos, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

El azabache comenzó a lamer el cuello del de cabellos dorados. Introdujo una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del ojiazul, acariciando su redondo trasero. Quería sentirlo aun más, no podía esperar para ver su rostro mientras lo hacían, escuchar su temblorosa voz pidiéndole más, devorar su bronceado cuerpo.

-Sasuke… –con voz trémula- Dejame hacerlo.

El Uzumaki se soltó de los brazos de su chico y se levantó de su lugar. Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones negros. El Uchiha estaba sorprendido, ¿en verdad Naruto haría eso? Tomó con su mano el miembro del ojinegro y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente. Éste sonrió lascivamente al ver a su chico de esa manera. Sasuke se dejó hacer por su kitsune, quien subía y bajaba por su virilidad de una forma muy sensual. Introdujo esa hombría en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, arrancando unos fuertes suspiros por parte del moreno. Este colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir más fuerte.

El placer que le proveía su chico era tal que no podía soportarlo. El azabache deseaba a Naruto cada vez más, quería poseerlo, sentirlo suyo siempre. Ya no contenía los sonidos que emitían sus labios, mientras el rubio succionaba más fuerte. Pronto el de cabellos negros se corrió dentro de la boca del otro, quien no tardó demasiado en beber aquella esencia. Era la primera vez que el poseedor del Kyubi hacía algo así, a pesar de eso, al ojinegro le había encantado.

El pelinegro comenzó a bajar los pantalones del de ojos azules. Éste ya no aguantaba, quería sentirlo dentro de él, refugiarse en sus brazos. Siguió por su camperita y su remera. Viendo el torso al descubierto de aquel tierno rubio, quitó la última prenda que lo cubría. Por lo visto (oh my god) él también estaba muy excitado. Sin abandonar su posición, el de ojos profundos hizo que Naruto se colocara encima de él. De esta forma, fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrada del rubio. Él gritaba al principio, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Al ver esto, Sasuke trató de cambiar su posición para no hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo, el de cabellos dorados lo detuvo.

-Naruto –corriendo algunos cabellos que habían caído sobre la cara del chico- ¿Estás seguro de que podés así? ¿No te duele?

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Dejame darte placer (que atrevido me salió el niño, ¿no? o///o)

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el Uzumaki comenzó a moverse sobre el moreno. A su vez, el dolor se iba transformando en pasión y deseo, por lo que comenzaba a gemir intensamente. El de ojos negros vio que a la virilidad de su amante le faltaba algo de atención, por lo que la tomó y comenzó a masturbarlo. El rubio extendió sus brazos hacia el Uchiha y se aferró fuertemente a su remera. Éste tomó las piernas de su chico, alcanzándolo más profundo. Ambos gemían sin control, sintiéndose, tocándose. Sus cuerpos se movían a la vez, volviéndose uno con cada embestida. Las manos de Sasuke se movían rápidamente en el miembro erguido del rubio, mientras que éste se movía más intensamente sobre él. Alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro se corrió en el interior de Naruto y él en su mano. Cayó rendido sobre el ojinegro, sintiendo el movimiento de su agitado pecho. La tibia respiración del kitsune iba a parar al cuello del otro, mientras sus corazones volvían a un ritmo normal.

Sasuke volteó su rostro a un lado y tomó la campera naranja. La colocó sobre el rubio, cubriendo su desnudez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto acarició su pecho con suavidad, sonriendo ante la dulzura de los actos de ese serio Uchiha. La única persona que pudo lograrlo fue él.

-Ey, Sasuke –en un susurro- ¿Somos novios?

-¿Querés que lo seamos?

-A mi me gustaría.

-Entonces sí, lo somos –besando su frente- Te amo, Naruto.

-Y yo te amo a vos, Sasuke.

Con un tierno beso sellaron su amor. Ambos quedaron exhaustos y el sueño terminó por ganarles. Durmieron durante largo rato (qué lindo entrenamiento, ¿verdad?). Desde lejos se veía venir a un chico alto enmascarado. Se lo veía cansado, por su forma de caminar, sus pasos eran algo lentos y sus ojos (¿O su ojo?) estaban más caídos que de costumbre. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas ropas naranja llamativas, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar, se sentía contento de que los chicos no estuviesen peleando pero… lo que vio lo sorprendió demasiado. Esos dos ¿Qué habían estado haciendo mientras él no estaba? Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke con solo una prenda cubriéndolo mientras que éste lo abrazaba por la cintura. Los dos dormían plácidamente, uno encima del otro. Trató de calmarse, volver a la realidad y despertar a los inocentes niños…

-Chicos –sacudiendo a Naruto- Che, chicos –moviendo a Sasuke- ¡Chicos!

Ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz de su sensei. Estaban rojos como un tomate. Él… ¡Los había descubierto! El dueño del sharingan se abrochó los pantalones, mientras el ojiazul no sabía como cubrirse con la campera que traía encima.

-K… Kakashi-sensei… usted… –decía el Uzumaki.

-Usted no vio nada –lo interrumpió el Uchiha, cortante.

-Así que mientras yo estaba trabajando ustedes dos… ah… mejor no digo nada –con la tranquilidad de siempre.

-No, sensei. Es que… nosotros, bueno… eh…

-Naruto, no necesito una explicación de nada. Me alegra que estén juntos –sonriendo.

-¿Enserio, Kakashi? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Si, no quieran ocultarlo. Lo único que les pido es que cumplan con el entrenamiento para la próxima, ¿ok?

-¡Si, sensei, lo haremos! –dijo el rubio, con la emoción de siempre.

Esa era la verdad. No era ninguna sorpresa para el peligris que esos dos estuviesen juntos. Él siempre observaba sus actitudes, las miradas, la forma en la que competían. Eran totalmente compatibles. Se despidió de ellos y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Mientras, el de cabellos dorados se vistió nuevamente. Se estiró, dando un gran bostezo. El de ojos negros no podía evitar mirarlo y pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba. Se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó por la espalda tiernamente. Así los dos observaron el atardecer. Mientras el sol se ocultaba, el moreno besaba el cuello del Uzumaki, provocándole cosquillas.

-Jaja… que cursi somos, Sasuke. ¡Es culpa tuya!

-¿Culpa mía? Si vos sos el usuratonkachi que me hizo así.

-Y vos sos el dobe que no me deja pensar.

-¿Ahora también eso es mi culpa?

-¡Callate! –golpeándole la cabeza- Es porque los enamorados no pensamos con claridad.

-¡Au! –devolviéndole el golpe- ¡Serás usuratonkachi!... pero **mi** usuratonkachi.

-¿Tuyo?

-Si, mío y de nadie más –apretándolo más fuerte.

Así, riendo y peleando sin pelear, decidieron volver. Se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron su camino devuelta a Konoha. Esto demuestra cómo una tarde de entrenamiento como cualquier otra puede cambiarte la vida si estás con alguien especial.

_FIN_

_

* * *

_Bueno, me despido de ustedes^^ Gracias anticipadas por leer!! Nos vemos!! Sayonara~!

_ Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi _


End file.
